Anticipation
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: First part of a Four-part series.  Pt. 2 is Resolution and Pt. 3 is Preparation.  Ed and Winry anticipate the day when he finally comes home from his Journey to the Western Region. Rated a *mild* T, just to be safe.


He had called. He had _actually_ called. Though their conversations were few and far between, Winry was just happy to know that Edward Elric, her now unofficial fiancé, was alive and well, and would be on his way home within the week. It had been well over a year since they had once again parted ways. She clung to the memory of their promise to each other that day on the platform. For months she recalled it incredulously, wondering how she let those words escape so easily from her lips.

"_How about I just give you my whole life…?"_

The moment she had waited for had finally happened. It had all passed in a matter of seconds from Edward's hesitation, his blurting out of his feelings as only an "alchemy freak" would, to her denouncing his theory of Equivalent Exchange to replace it with something entirely more satisfying. And after his bout of nervous hysterics he confirmed an unfailing truth.

"_You're so incredible! You knocked Equivalent Exchange flat on its butt in just a few words!"_

It had taken her some pondering of those words to finally decipher the deeper meaning. She knew finally that their deep-rooted trust and love was mutual. The effect they had on each other all these years was no longer unspoken.

"I miss you."

Those had been some of his final words every time they had spoken on the phone. Those three words expressing the sentiment of three other words that remained poised on the tips of their tongues.

"See you soon, Win."

She had grown accustomed to his new nickname for her, especially enjoying the fact that it was preceded by an imminent truth. She had smiled as she hung up the phone. Her heart radiated with a warmth that she had felt so intensely ever since Edward's proposal.

She had been having dreams of Ed's return, and consequently, their first kiss. She fantasized about jumping into his arms and assaulting him with her lips. Sometimes, however, the dream was gentle and romantic. Edward had always been cautious with matters of the heart, so he'd be nervous and make slower, more awkward moves…It was always a matter of "procrastinate" or "explode" with either of them. But Winry knew that on a day very soon she would cross that line and never look back.

In between repair appointments, she made it a point to give herself a moment to daydream about the possible outcomes upon Edward's return. She would leave her workbench to stare down the path toward the village, holding her breath momentarily in hopes of beholding the approach of a familiar golden mop of hair. It had already been two days since his phone call, and the growing excitement burned in her gut. _Any day now…_ She kept telling herself that and considered getting ready to bake an apple pie, but considering it had only been two days, and he had given himself up to a week to get home, she thought she'd wait at least a couple more, so that the pie wouldn't go stale.

* * *

><p>Edward had hung up the phone with a sigh, a smiling easing its way onto his face. He turned and walked back through the lobby of the West City Grand Hotel. He had just returned from Wellesley and Pendleton on the outskirts of the western limits back to West City, and decided to spend a day or so perusing their library resources once again, with the new insights he had gained from spending his months out there.<p>

But he couldn't get her off his mind. He had obeyed his urge to call her. He had to hear her voice. Her encouraging words had kept him afloat as he sought knowledge of all things alchemical. But the traveling began to wear him down. The thought that Winry was just over a day's train ride away gnawed at his conscience. He was so close yet entirely too far away from her. The year on the western border had tested his emotional patience. He all too often dreamt of her and how she would be awaiting his return.

His body reacted to the thought of her in ways he never realized possible and began to chastise himself for having thought the things he had racing through his imagination. He wanted nothing more to know the feeling of her lips on his, and to recall her scent in more than just a faint memory.

_I will finish what I can of my research in two more days and I am leaving. That's decided._ _I can't take this mental torture any longer. If I am not finished I will eventually come back for a few days. But I need a break. I need…her._

He went back to his room after eating yet another lonely dinner. As he undressed and got into bed, he took the extra pillow and clutched it against him, wishing it was the love of his life. He reminded himself that in a couple days it would actually be her…if she'd let him. He couldn't imagine anything more comforting than the feeling of sleeping snuggled up to his Winry Rockbell.

He drifted off to sleep and dreamt of possibilities.

* * *

><p>Winry had ten peeled apples in front of her. The oven was fired up and ready for the awaiting pastry to be put in to bake. She deftly sliced up the apples and tossed them in sugar, cinnamon and other spices. She decided to finally make her pie after forcing herself to wait those couple extra days. <em>If not today, then he'll be home tomorrow. I can feel it! The pie will still be good tomorrow…just heat it back up.<em>

She had decided to try her hand at homemade ice cream as well. She had gone out and picked up the ingredients, including some pure vanilla extract, the day before. The young mechanic was quite pleased with the outcome. _Creamy, sweet and smooth…delicious! At least I know that if I ever needed a new career, I could open my own dessert shop!_ She grinned as she licked the cold creamy sweetness off her finger after stealing a taste from the freezer.

Once the pie filling was ready, she covered the pie with woven strips of what would become buttery flaky crust. She placed the pie in the oven and looked at the clock.

"Just enough time to get that last minute tune-up finished."

Her long blonde hair in its ponytail whipped around as she abruptly turned to head upstairs to her workbench. Granny Pinako would be home later in the day, as she was out making a delivery a couple hours away, so she had peace and quiet to work more efficiently.

* * *

><p>The scenery passed by in billows of wispy steam. The gentle rocking of the train car lulled Edward into a daydream. In his mind's eye he concocted how he wanted to wordlessly affirm his promise to his wife. Would she come running out to him as she had when he first arrived home with Al, or would he be able to sneak up on her and surprise her? Would they even be alone? Would Den give him away once again? His arms ached to be filled with her soft warmth. In the back of his mind, the echoes of the word <em>wife<em> reverberated and brought up fleeting thoughts of many things that came with being married…a home, kids…that meant…_intimacy_. He hadn't thoroughly ascertained how they would _get_ to that point, yet. But if he dared to brave that new frontier, it would be with no one else but Winry Rockbell.

_I'm almost there…Only another hour or so until I get there. _

* * *

><p>Winry had put the finishing touches on the auto mail on her workbench. She stood up and stretched before heading down to check on the pie, which she knew was nearly done by the smell emanating from the oven. As she came down the stairs, before rounding the corner into the kitchen, she heard the creak of the oven door opening and shutting. She froze. <em>Who's here? Granny and Den won't be back for a few more hours…<em> Her heart raced, half with fear of an intruding pie-thief, half with the hope of…

And there they were…those smiling golden eyes.

"How did I know you would have a pie waiting for me? You are so predictable, Winry Rockbell!"

His smiled faded into a blush as Winry stood wordlessly frozen, her sky blue gaze locked on him. They glinted with internal debate. Edward knew what it was because he felt it too.

Finally, like two magnets, an unseen force pulled them toward each other in a few quick strides, and into each others arms, their lips instantly finding each other. They breathed slowly and deeply, taking each other in and memorizing the other's scent and taste. Her lips were soft and warm against his, gently ministering his top lip when suddenly the brush of her tongue sent a shock down his spine. He pulled her in tighter, his arms wrapped around her shoulders with one hand between her shoulder blades and the other cupping the back of her head. He took the cue to deepen the kiss as their lips both parted, giving way to the gentle exploration of his tongue on hers. Winry felt her muscles relax and a warm sensation began to tingle through her body. Her arms that wrapped tightly around his waist pulled him flush against her. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt his hardness pressed against her for the first time in her life.

_Oh my goodness, is he having those feelings for me, too? It's so…amazing. It's delightfully new… And it's completely and utterly Edward._

She moaned against Edward's mouth sending twinges straight to places that had just been awakened. _Holy hell, Winry, how are you doing this to me?_

A few more minutes passed as their hands wandered along their back and held each other in a desperate embrace, not ever wanting to let go. Edward relaxed his grip and pulled slowly out of the kiss to look down into her eyes, "I love you, Winry Rockbell."

Winry's pink kiss-swollen lips melted into a warm smile as her hand reached up to touch his flushed cheek, "I love you, too, Edward Elric."

He chuckled and relaxed. "Do you know how _long_ I've wanted to say that to you? But I wanted the first time that I did to be to your face…not over the phone."

Winry giggled, "Well, 'I miss you' meant the same thing in _my_ book for a while!"

Edward hummed in agreement with a nod. He paused a moment, looking at her thoughtfully before taking her back into his arms and leaning his forehead against hers. He let out a sigh. "I know that day on the platform…It came out all wrong. But I know you understood me. There's no one else I need more in my life, other than Al…than _you. _ Is that offer of your whole life," he chuckled as he looked back up into her eyes, "or maybe eighty-five percent, still standing?"

She laughed brightly recalling that moment as Edward reached in his coat pocket. He pulled out a tiny box. Winry's breath caught in her throat. She knew exactly what that was. Edward took her hand and turned it palm up, placing the box in it. She opened to find, as she expected, a ring. But she was surprised by the beautifully brilliant blue stone, shaped like a heart, surrounded by diamond chips, set on a ring that the silvery metal looked as it were a tiny braided rope. She knew it wasn't sapphire. It wasn't dark enough. And the metal wasn't soft enough to be silver. _It's unlike anything I've ever seen in a jewelry store!_

She must have been marveling at the ring for too long and Edward cleared his throat, wordlessly imploring an answer.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her daze, "Oh my! Of course, Edward, my offer still stands…you can have my _whole_ life."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled the ring from its resting place and put it slowly on her finger, looking straight into her eyes with absolute sincerity.

"And you can have mine."

He kissed her softly once more.

The moment ended abruptly when there came barking from outside. Granny and Den were home. The barking got louder as they approached the front door. Winry grabbed the handle and let the door fly open as Pinako and Den made their way through it.

"Oh Winry, that pie smells amazing," she complimented from behind the stack of boxes she was carrying. "Edward's going to marry you for your baking alone!"

"You better believe it!" he exclaimed, startling Pinako, who hadn't seen him yet from behind the large bundle.

"Edward! You're home!" she exclaimed happily. Edward grabbed most of her load from her arms and set it on the table.

"Yup! But I gotta tell ya…I've got a whole lot more reasons for marrying Winry than just her baking."

Granny's jaw dropped at his admission and her eyes quickly went from him to Winry, to her hand in search of an indication. Sure enough he eyes caught the flicker of blue coming from her hand. She grabbed Winry's hand and studied the ring.

"You got this out West, didn't you? This is blue topaz set in platinum…two things that are specific to the Western region."

"You're sharp as ever, old lady! You hit the nail on the head. Their color reminded me of Winry's eyes. I had to get it," he announced proudly slipping an arm around the waist of his blonde-haired beauty.

Pinako just laughed aloud as she took a puff of her pipe, "Looks like we have a wedding to plan!"

- FIN -

* * *

><p>AN: Hope You enjoyed my first FMA Fic! I've been writing for other shows but I love Ed/Win and RoyZa. can't get enough of my Alchemists! o.O I am a GLUTTON for feedback. love letters and constructive criticisms welcome! Look for "Resolution" to come out in a few days. They have a wedding and some *interesting* moments ahead of them... *cough*.


End file.
